The Trouble with Forever
by booknerd91
Summary: It has been about a year since Far Longer than Forever and Serenity and Endymion are finally living their life together.  But as they are celebrating a sinister plan is starting to unfold.  Can they survive once again?
1. Chapter 1

The morning is Endymion's favorite part of the day. For as long as he could remember he had always woken up at dawn. It was as though he has an internal alarm that was forever set to the early hours of the day. His love for the quiet beginnings of the day only grew when he had started waking up next to Serenity. She never looked as much like her namesake then she did as she slept, the first of the days light caressing her skin. He couldn't stop staring at her. It was something he did every morning. He hated that he didn't see her beautiful eyes every morning, but he could never bring himself to disturb her. Especially when over the past few weeks she looked so exhausted, even in her sleep.

After returning from their honeymoon it was a rare day when he was able to see her wake up. That was why he had taken the whole day off because it was no longer enough for him to only see her in the evening. So today he was able to spend the hours before Serenity woke up just taking every detail of her face which was currently resting on his bare chest. Finally, when the sun almost completely filled the room she started to stir. She slightly lifts herself, resting her palm on his chest, looking at him, sleep clouding her eyes. Endymion shifts himself upward, leaning his back against the headboard. He brings Serenity with him, holding her, Serenity pulling the blanket with her for modesty's sake. She places her head on the crook of his neck.

"Good morning." He says kissing the top of her head. She grumbles in response. Opposite of Endymion, Serenity was definitely not a morning person. In fact it was actually kind of strange that she woke up that early. They sit like that for a while, Endymion tracing patterns on her back as she slowly wakes up.

Finally Serenity is wide awake, but too comfortable to move until she finally realizes that Endymion was still there. She looks up at him with a huge smile on her face.

"You're still here!" She looks up at him, her face shining with happiness. Endymion smiles sadly at her, realizing just how much time he wasn't able to spend with her recently.

"Of course I am." He kisses her lightly. Her smile widens even more.

"So you really have the entire day off? You won't have to run off for anything at all?" See bites her bottom lip looking up at him through her lashes.

"Nope, the whole day is devoted to you and you alone." Serenity squeals excited and straddles his thighs, placing her hands on either side of his face and giving him a searing kiss. They didn't actually end up leaving the room until later that afternoon.

**

* * *

**

"You have the blanket?" Serenity nods lifting her folded arms, said blanket draped over them, for Endymion to see. He takes the blanket, laying it down on the grass. Serenity kicks off her shoes and down, folding her legs underneath her.

"Now let's see what Lita has packed for us today." Endymion says, opening the basket sitting next to him. Serenity had commissioned Lita to make lunch for them, nervous for the conversion that they will be having while they eat. Serenity and Endymion have been married for a little over a year. They were able to have a nice, long honeymoon, but all things must come to an end and about four months ago they had to return to the real world. While Serenity and Endymion were able to spend some time together, he had become increasingly busy with ruling the kingdom and would frequently arrive late whenever they had plans. Six weeks ago, however, was their first anniversary and were able to spend the entire day together. And last week she was excited to discover that she was pregnant and she was hoping to tell him this afternoon.

Lita was the first to realize what was going on, even before Serenity, as she was the only one to have actually gone through a pregnancy herself. Eventually all four of Serenity's friends learned her exciting news. Ami figured it out because she had currently taken up an interest in learning about medical science and happened to recognize the symptoms. Rei found out because Lita accidentally blabbed. Mina was completely oblivious to what was going on so they had decided to take pity on her and just told her.

Serenity smiles remembering when she told them of her plan to tell Endymion. She quickly became nervous that Endymion wouldn't be happy about her news and shared her concerns with her friends.

_Flashback_

"_Do you really think he'll be excited?" Serenity says, unable to stop the tears from filling her eyes. Serenity was discussing how she was planning on telling Endymion with Rei, Mina, Lita, Ami, and Luna in the library when she couldn't hold in her fear any longer. _

"_Are you kidding? Endymion is going to be so excited!" Mina squeals as she jumps slightly, jarring Luna who is on her shoulder._

"_He'll be excited if he knows what's good for him." Lita says, looking incredibly intimidating, even while her twelve month old son is on her lap. _

"_Seriously Serenity you have nothing to worry about. In fact I'll bet he'll be so excited he faints!" Rei chuckles, the girls starting a pool on whether Endymion will actual faint or not. _

_Serenity smiles at her, feeling grateful that Rei was willing to get to know her. Over the past four months the five girls have become great friends. And though Rei still insulted her it was no longer malicious, in fact, Serenity had even started fighting back, which Rei thought was much more entertaining. Their whole dynamic became based on that fighting, acting more like sisters, which they legally are, than enemies. Lita and Serenity immediately bonded over their love of food, Serenity to eat it and Lita to make it, and now they had even more in common. Lita had become a huge help to Serenity, answering all her questions and talking to her about what to expect during the pregnancy. On paper the five girls didn't look as though they would get alone very well, but they worked well together and had grown incredibly close. _

_End Flashback_

As soon as the basket opened the smell wafted over to Serenity, causing her stomach to growl. Endymion chuckles, hearing the growling. He reaches in and grabs one of the roast beef sandwiches, handing it to Serenity, the bread still warm. Endymion grabs the other and they eat, making small talk. When they finished Endymion lies down, resting his head on Serenity's lap. She starts running her fingers through his hair. She glances in the basket, happy to see that Lita remembered to pack some carrots, something she had been craving lately. She starts snacking on a carrot and Endymion looks up at her surprised. For as long as he has known her, she has never willingly eaten a carrot, not since she chocked on one when she was younger. Endymion becomes confused as he watches Serenity munch happily on the carrot. Deciding to say something when she moans slightly after biting into a new carrot.

"Serenity?" He asks. She hums a reply, not really paying attention as she was fully focused on the carrot in her hand. "When did you start eating carrots again?" Still absorbed in the carrot she gives her response.

"Oh, the baby has been making me crave them lately." Serenity keeps snacking on the carrots, but Endymion completely freezes.

"What did you just say?" He says, quickly sits up and gently cups her face urgently.

"I said that the baby has been making me crave them lately?" She says, posing it as a question worried about his response after realizing her little slip-up and deciding to just go with it.

"You mean?" Endymion looks down at her stomach, shell-shocked.

"Yep. You're going to be a father." Serenity's eyes fill up as a huge smile crosses his face, his eyes darting from her eyes and stomach. He stammers for a few seconds before letting out a whoop, standing her up and twirling her around. He sets her down and pulls her toward him for a deep kiss. Eventually they break apart, staying close together resting their foreheads together just looking at each other, both of their eyes cloudy with tears.

"Are you happy?" Serenity asks, wanting to hear him vocalize his reaction.

"Are you kidding? I am ecstatic!" He lets out a joyful laugh. "We're having a baby!" He exclaims in awe, kneeling down to the level of her stomach. He places a gentle kiss on their growing child before resting his ear on her stomach as if trying to hear the heartbeat. Serenity brings her hands to his hair, combing through his silky locks as they enjoy the miracle growing in her in the silence of the garden. Eventually Endymion lifts his head and gazes at her reverently. He rises cupping her face once again. "I love you so much." He says, his eyes misty, before kissing her once again. Serenity lets out a surprised squeak as he scoops her up into his arms.

"Endymion what are you doing?" She giggles as Endymion starts carrying her back toward the castle.

"I am taking you back to our room so I can worship my beautiful," he kisses her quickly, "amazing," kiss, "radiant" kiss, "wife." And when they arrive at their room he does exactly that.

* * *

**So I finally decided to post. I hope you enjoyed! I will try to be as consistent in my posting as possible, but I'm sorry to say that I can't promise anything. This one is going to have elements from both the Swan Princess II and III, but there is a lot that is not really from either. Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**

**Just need to say that I don't own Sailor Moon or the Swan Princess (though I wish I did!)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Month Later**

As the weeks went by Serenity's stomach slowly started to expand. Unfortunately for Endymion as she started to get bigger her emotions got more unpredictable. Now as Endymion stares wide-eyed at a bawling Serenity taking comfort in Lita's arm he can't help but wonder what he did this time. It really could have been anything. In the past few weeks he had been berated for anything from the fact that they ran out of fresh blueberries to his callous mention of Ami who Serenity had been missing since she and Zoisite left for their honeymoon.

Finally it seemed Serenity had calmed enough to convey to Lita what was wrong in a garble of words that only a woman could begin to understand. Endymion could feel his panic rise as Lita finally looks at him, her face an empty slate.

"Apparently you don't find her attractive anymore because you only kissed her on the cheek." Endymion couldn't help but sigh in relief. This had been Serenity's main concern since she had started to show and was the one issue that Endymion could calm her down from very quickly.

"Thanks Lita, I can take it from here." Lita gives him a small smile and gently passes the sniffling Serenity into Endymion's awaiting arms. Giving him one more smile Lita goes back into the dining room to finish dinner with the others.

Once the door closes he looks down at Serenity who was currently hiding her face in his chest while he rubs soothing circles on her back. Eventually she lifts her face, looking shyly at him eyes red and streaks of tears on her cheeks.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks softly, eyes downcast. Endymion lifts her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him.

"Serenity, you could never do anything to make me angry with you."

"Really?" She asks biting her lip.

"Of course!" He replies. "You're the love of my life and you're carrying my child! You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and as our child grows you impossibly get even more beautiful." By the time he's done Serenity has once again started crying silent tears.

"I'm sorry I've been so moody all the time." Serenity slightly hiccups causing Endymion to chuckle softly.

"Serenity, you can be as moody as you want because I know that at the end it will all be worth it when we see our beautiful baby." He leans down and gives her a soft kiss. "Now, why don't we go back to dinner? You need to eat and make sure my son grows to be big and strong." Serenity chuckles softly.

"Your son huh? And how are you so sure that we aren't having a girl? Endymion looks shocked, almost as if he had forgotten it was possible to have a girl. Luckily he recovers quickly.

"Well if we do I'm sure she'll be as beautiful and as wonderful as her mother." Serenity gives him a bright smile and they turn to enter the dining room.

**

* * *

**

Everyone was laughing at something Mina had said when it happened. Rushing into the dining room came one of the guards looking grim.

"Your majesty! You must come quickly. A fire has started on some of the fields and it looks as though it may have been caused by an arsonist." Everyone immediately stands up concerned.

"Malachite, Nephrite, Jadeite follow me." They start to leave when Endymion notices an extra member in their party. Immediately he stops. "Serenity, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coming with you." She says determinedly. Endymion scoffs.

"Absolutely not Serenity, it is too dangerous." Endymion says his own look of determination crossing his face.

"I don't care Endymion, they are my people too and I refuse to sit back and do nothing while they are suffering. Now this can go one of two ways, either you can let me go and let anyone you want to escort me, or you can forbid me to go and I'll just sneak out and go by myself. Now, which are you going to pick?" They stare at each other down and Endymion knowing they were pressed for time concedes.

"Fine." He growls. "Jadeite will escort you, but you don't leave his sight." He turns to Jadeite. "And you are for no reason whatsoever aloud to let her out of your sight. You are also not allowed to let her within at least 500 feet of the fire, do I make myself perfectly clear." They both nod and they leave.

**

* * *

**

After quickly surveying the area, they quickly find the path of the arsenic going into the woods.

"I'll follow the path on foot. Nephrite, you come with me, and Malachite go help with the extinguishing the fire." They all nod and split up, Endymion leading Nephrite down the path.

The woods are completely silent, almost as if they were completely separated from humanity. There was only enough light to barely follow the path, but their eyes quickly adjust to the darkness. It seemed to have taken hours before something happened. Endymion can see the clearing that is coming up ahead, and he doesn't like it. It is very exposed, and just doesn't feel right.

When they reach the entrance Endymion holds up his hand, signaling Nephrite to hold back while he goes ahead. Walking slowly he steps into the clearing. He is only a few steps in when he screws up. Unfortunately he didn't feel the trigger until it was too late. He hears the click of the trap setting and freezes knowing as soon as he moves his foot then something, not sure what, but something would happen. He quickly scans the trees, looking for anything unnatural. It takes a few seconds but he finally spots it, the slight exposure of an arrow tip. Now that he knew what he was looking for he was able to see the circle of taut arrows surrounding him.

Taking a deep breath he mentally prepares himself, and then he releases the trigger as he slowly releases his breath. He hears the first arrow release coming from his left and immediately springs into action. He out stretches his right arm to his left side and as soon as he feels the presence of the arrow on his open palm he spins in a circle. When he finishes his 360° turn he breathes a sigh of relief, holding the arrows in his right fist for the also relieved Nephrite to see.

"Okay, now is the part where you slowly exit the death clearing and we go find Malachite." Endymion nods and slowly walks out of the clearing. They slowly leave the forest and meet up with Malachite who had come back to the trail when the fire had been successfully extinguished. After describing what had happened in the woods Malachite becomes very concerned.

"Endymion, obviously someone is after you." Malachite says. "It might be in your best interest to increase your protective detail." When he sees Endymion about to protest he adds, "Plus if we increased protection around the castle it would make sure that Serenity and the baby don't get caught in the crossfire." Endymion glares at him, knowing he just said the one thing that would make him agree.

"You play dirty Malachite. Fine, increase protection around the castle, but I don't need an increase of protective detail. Also neither of you will breathe a word about what happened tonight to Serenity, I don't want her to worry, it's not good for her or the baby. And that is a direct order." He gives them a stern look and they nod their heads then follow Endymion away from the woods.

**

* * *

**

"You're such an angel Serenity." One of the farmers who had helped to extinguish the fire says as she scoops some fresh drinking water into his outstretched cup.

"Nonsense." She replies trying, and succeeding, to hold in her annoyance at Jadeite, who wouldn't even let her leave the wagon, knowing he was just following orders. It also didn't help that she is sore, tired, slightly nauseous, and really has to use the bathroom. But when she sees Endymion walking over a huge smile crosses her face. He comes over and holds up an empty cup smiling.

"May I have some water milady?" Serenity giggles as she scoops water into his cup.

"Of course good sir." He gives her a goofy grin and gulps down the water before jumping onto the wagon, nodding to Jadeite to join the other generals, and pulls her close to him. He kisses her softly.

"Did you get the arsonist?" Serenity looks up at Endymion, worry prominent in her eyes.

"Um, no sweetheart. But I don't want you to worry because we'll find him in no time I promise." Endymion pulls Serenity into an embrace, breathes in her calming scent, and prays that whatever might be after him would leave her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ten Weeks Later**

"Has there been any progress in tracing the arsonist?" Endymion asks his generals who just entered the meeting room.

"Unfortunately Endymion another fire has been started." Zoisite replies. After they heard about what happened both Zoisite and Ami agreed that it would be for the best if they cut their honeymoon. Unfortunately they had been unsuccessful in finding any leads.

"Okay, when we get down there I want Jadeite and Nephrite to help with the extinguishing. Zoisite, Malachite we will try to find the arsonist, but be careful. If this is another trap we don't want to fall into it again.

"Endymion, should we tell Serenity what's going on?" Jadeite asks, stopping Endymion at the door.

"No, she'll only want to help and I can't be worrying about her while we try to find this guy. Plus, if she found out she would worry and the doctor said that her blood pressure has been a little high recently. I don't want it to develop into a serious problem." The generals nod and they all leave.

**

* * *

**

Serenity is sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, her hair down and still in her nightgown. It was something she had been doing since they had finally gotten it set up a few weeks ago. The crib, changing table, and rocking chair were made all of the same deep, dark wood. The walls are painted a light blue with a bright yellow bordering the bottom. Above the crib is a mobile with faux sunflower blossoms dangling down. Serenity's favorite part of the room however is the small stuffed white bunny that was currently residing in her lap. It was the same bunny that her father had given her when she was a baby and it was incredibly important to her. (AN: room is on my profile)

Serenity had almost fallen asleep when she heard the door jiggle open. She turns to see who it is and immediately stands up, placing protective hands on her stomach, when she realizes that she does not know who the intruder is. The man who entered, and has since shut the door behind him, towers over Serenity height-wise. Midnight black hair, even darker than Endymion's falls softly around his pale face. The man is wearing a black military jacket and pure white pants. On his hands is a pair of black gloves. But what frightens Serenity the most is the inverted black crescent moon on his forehead.

"So you must be the infamous Serenity." He says, his completely dilated eyes giving the impression that they were pitch black.

"Who are you?" She says as she backs away from him. The man following each of her steps with one of his own.

"Some call me an arsonist, but you my dear may call me Sapphire." Serenity feels her panic rise even further when she feels her back connecting to the wall.

"Guards!" She calls out, panic clearly written in her voice.

"Well that's not very polite." Sapphire says with a dark chuckle. "I just got here. Besides, I don't think they are going to be much help to you at the moment." Serenity gives a small whimper.

"Don't worry Serenity, I'm not here to hurt you or, apparently, the child you're carrying. I just thought I'd introduce myself while I was here to pick up something." He brings up his hand to caress her cheek and Serenity flinches back. "I can see why Diamond was so enthralled with you. You are quite the beautiful woman. But sadly," he drops his hand, "not my type."

"You'd better leave if you want to live. When Endymion sees you he is going to kill you." Serenity says while she tries to contain her crying.

"I'm not too worried about him, I have a feeling you won't be seeing Endymion in a long while. You know, seeing as how he is currently running into a trap while trying to put out my little fire." Serenity lets out a sob. "But just so I know you won't go running to get the little king some help, it seems I'm going to have to lock you in one of the dungeons."

**

* * *

**

"Where do you think Serenity is?" Mina asks as she lounges on a chair in the library staring at her engagement ring. Malachite had just recently gotten up the courage to ask for her hand and Mina couldn't be happier. They had decided to plan the wedding for after Serenity gives birth so she can be Mina's maid of honor.

"Probably in the nursery again." Rei says, looking up from her book. Ami sitting next to her also reading, but unlike Rei she is reading some medical books about pregnancy and birth. Lita is sitting on the ground with her son Noah who is playing with some blocks.

"How about we go get her, it's about lunch time anyway. Plus I want to talk about some wedding details." Mina suggests, the other girls shrugging in agreement and are starting to rise when Luna and Artemis run into the library.

"Whoa guys, where's the fire?" Asks Lita who is now attempting to hold the fidgeting Noah who had started babbling and clapping when the two talking cats had entered the room.

"You have to come quick! We were going to go sit with Serenity when we saw some dark-haired man dragging her towards the dungeons!"

"What!" They all shout standing up quickly. Lita hands Noah off to Mina, the four girls knowing that in this type of situation they need Lita's strength, Ami's medical knowledge, and Rei's fighting knowledge. They head out, Mina following with Noah at a safe distance. When they reach the stairwell to the dungeon Lita, Rei, and Ami start to head down following Luna and Artemis. Mina stays at the top of the stairs holding Noah and waiting for the signal that it was safe to come down, which came very quickly.

Walking slowly, trying not to trip as Noah plays with her hair Mina makes her way down. As she gets to the bottom she can quickly hear Serenity's sobs. When she hits the level ground she quickly puts down Noah, unable to support his weight for much longer. Noah immediately runs off to find his mom, Mina walking quickly behind him.

Mina walks in as soon as Lita finds the correct key to the cell currently holding Serenity. Mina feels tears flood her eyes as she takes in the scene laid out before her.

In the back corner of the cell kneels a sobbing Serenity, arms clutched around her swollen stomach in her attempt to physically protect her child. Her white nightgown is dirty from the cell floor and there are some small smudges of dirt on her face. What is more frightening though is the light bruising on her arm, most likely from where the strange man grabbed her. Luna and Artemis are curled at her knees in their attempt to comfort her, apparently they are small enough to fit through the bars.

Lita opens the cell door and immediately picks up Noah who had attempted to run through in order to get to the cats. Ami, Rei and Mina enter the cell and quickly surround Serenity. Ami immediately starting in on checking her pulse and other medical things. Rei and Mina flank her sides and start rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to sooth her. Rei breaks the silence.

"Serenity, what happened?" Serenity goes into a description of the recent events describing how the man, Sapphire, seemed to have known Diamond and about the crescent moon that adorned his forehead. Immediately, though, Serenity stops suddenly remembering a specific detail Sapphire had given her.

"Endymion!" Serenity gasps.

"Endymion will be back before you know it, but you need to calm down." Rei tries to get her to relax but it's useless as Serenity just stands up and starts pacing.

"You don't understand! The fire, it's a trap. He's in trouble! I need to go to him!" She tries to leave the cell but Lita just stands in her way.

"No Serenity, what you need to do is calm down. This panicking is not good for your baby. Now Rei will go and warn Endymion, and the generals about what is going on. You are going to let Ami look over you and make sure there is no lasting damage. Now, are you going to be a good girl and do as I or do I have to lock you back in this cell until Endymion gets back?" Lita and Serenity have a staring match and Lita realizes that Serenity has made her decision. "Very well, Rei will you please exit so I can lock this door?" Rei does that and Lita pulls the door close, hearing the lock click in place. "Now Ami, if you don't mind, please look over Serenity and make sure she's alright while Rei goes and fetches Endymion."

* * *

AN: Sorry it's so late...personal problems/school/etc...I'm on spring break now though so I'm going to try to finish as much as I can before I go back...Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Endymion and Jadeite had been looking for whatever the trap could be. Unable to find anything along the path they believed the arsonist had taken Endymion sent Jadeite back to help extinguish the fire, which had been much more out of control than the first. Endymion slowly starts to follow the path further hoping to find the arsonist along the way. While traveling further down the path, Endymion could start to hear the hooves of an approaching horse. Wanting to get off the path just in case whoever was approaching was a danger he starts moving off the path. Right before he reaches the trees he becomes immediately concerned when he quickly begins to sink.

**

* * *

**

Riding as fast as she can, Rei quickly reaches the guards who had just stopped the fire. After telling them what had happened they point her towards Endymion's path while they mount their own horses. Flying down the path she arrives just in time to see some fingers sinking into the ground. Working quickly she grabs the rope she always keeps in her saddlebag. She ties one end around her waist and the other to a sturdy tree, and then she dives.

**

* * *

**

Gasping for breath Endymion and Rei pull themselves up from the ground. Jadeite and Nephrite grab their hands and pull them out completely. They lay on the ground panting for a few seconds before Endymion looks over at Rei.

"Not that I'm not incredibly happy to see you right now, but what are you doing here?"

"We found out it was a trap so I came to make sure you were okay." Endymion gives her a confused look.

"And how did you find out it was a trap." Rei gives him a nervous look.

"Don't freak out." They both stand up, dusting themselves off.

"And why would I freak out?" Rei tries to make herself look as calm as possible.

"Before I tell you I just want to be clear that both Serenity and the baby are okay." Endymion instantly takes a worried expression.

"Rei what's going on?" Rei takes a deep breath and tells him what had happened causing Endymion to, of course, freak out.

**

* * *

**

"Serenity!" Still sitting in the cell with Mina, Ami, Luna, and Artemis, Serenity perks up at the sound of Endymion's voice.

Lita stands and unlocks the cell just as Endymion comes rushing down the stairs.

Endymion comes rushing into the cell, pulls Serenity up and crushes her to him, careful not to crush the baby. Breathing in her scent he closes his eyes as everyone else slowly disperses.

Falling into his embrace Serenity starts shaking from her sobs. Endymion starts rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispers soothing things to her eventually calming Serenity down. He picks up the sniffling Serenity bridal style. Serenity's arms wrapping around his neck and her face burrowing into his chest. He slowly carries her to their bedroom and gently lays her on the bed. He lays beside her and gently pulls her close. Rubbing circles on her swollen stomach Serenity eventually falls into deep slumber.

**

* * *

**

Once he is sure Serenity will be asleep for a while Endymion slowly extracts himself. Walking quickly he arrives to the meeting room where his guards are already waiting for him.

"How the hell did this guy get in?" Endymion asks going straight to the point. The guards give each other meaningful looks. Malachite speaks first.

"We have no idea, none of the guards saw him enter or leave. But, Endymion, something else has happened." Endymion looks shocked and exasperated.

"What else could have possibly happened?" The guards all start looking sheepish.

"Ummm, well, Emerald may have escaped."

"WHAT!" Endymion roars.

"We have reason to believe that this was Sapphire's plan all along." Zoisite says. Endymion collapses on a chair and starts grabbing at his hair roughly.

"At least tell me we have some idea of where they could be!" Endymion says, looking as though he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"We have sent a team to search the area and around Swan Lake, but besides that we have no idea." Jadeite says, looking grim.

"So you are telling me that not only can this man apparently can enter and leave the palace without being detected, but he also released a woman who has sworn to get revenge for Diamond and we have no way to find them?" He stands up, walks over to the wall and hits it. He starts to pace, trying to think of what to do next. When he speaks his tone leaves no room for argument.

"Our first priority is Serenity. She is not to leave the palace walls and she is to have someone armed with her at all times. We need to assume that she is their target. In the meantime I want everyone who is available searching for them. Lastly, under no circumstances is Serenity to find out about any of this. She is stressed out enough as it is. Am I understood?" The guards all nod in response.

They start planning their search when Serenity enters the room. She stands in the doorway almost looking like a small child who had just woken up from a nightmare. Still clearly drowsy and eyes still red and puffy from her earlier tears.

"Serenity? What are you doing up sweetheart? You should be resting." Serenity gives a little sniffle.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Endymion walks over and kisses the top of her head and gently wraps an arm around her waist.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean to scare you." He starts to lead her out of the room. "Come on, let's go back to bed." Serenity nods at him and they slowly walk back to their room.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the lateness. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. And a thank you to whoever left the review, I appreciate it. And also thank you to stephie 23 I'll try not to keep you waiting to long ;) Seriously though I plan to finish this up before the end of the summer (at the very latest)  
**

**P.S. I would have updated sooner this on 3/25 but fanfiction wouldn't let me edit any of my stories for awhile there. I'm almost done with the next chapter so I will hopefully be updating in the next week.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**18 Weeks Later (Serenity is into her 38****th**** week)**

Endymion was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Ever since what was dubbed "the Sapphire Incident" he could not relax. Between handling Serenity's hormones as gently as he could, preparing for the baby, searching for Sapphire and Emerald, and performing his duties as king he had no time to relax. Not to say that he hadn't had some wonderful experiences during the last eighteen weeks of Serenity's pregnancy, but every happy moment he had with her was darkened by the knowledge that she might be in danger. He had thought that he had been dealing with all the stress pretty well and was putting up a good front for Serenity's sake; at least he was until today. Serenity had entered, or more appropriately described as waddled, into his office declaring it was the perfect day to go have a picnic. Endymion was happy to oblige, until she stated she wanted to go somewhere outside of the palace walls. His trying to convince her that this was not a smart idea was quickly turning into a very heated argument.

"I am sick and tired of this stupid palace! I have been stuck inside for months now and who knows when I'll be able to spend a day away from here when the baby comes? All I want to do is have a picnic with my husband that is away from the palace walls! What is so wrong with that?" Endymion is sitting at his desk working on some papers. Serenity is standing in front of him, hands on her hips, face growing increasingly red in a way that would have been funny if you just happened by and had no idea of what was going on. Endymion sighs before responding in a hard tone.

"Serenity we've been over this before. It's just too risky, you are almost at the end of your pregnancy and you could go into labor at any time."

"First of all, I still have at least a week or two before I could go into labor and secondly if you're so worried about why don't we just bring a midwife with us?" Now if it was under normal circumstances Endymion probably would have taken Serenity, but circumstances were far from normal and she had no idea about the dangers that are lurking outside the palace walls.

Slamming his hands on his desk he looks at Serenity with a hard gaze.

"I said no Serenity! I will not have you risk yourself and the baby to go on some silly little picnic!" As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. Serenity's eyes immediately fill with tears and her lower lip starts to tremble. Endymion lets out a sigh and stands up to walk to her, but as he does she places a hand on her stomach and steps backwards. Endymion lets out another sigh.

"Serenity…" She cuts him off in a shaky voice.

"No, it's okay. I understand. I won't bother you with anymore of my silly ideas." She turns and waddles as fast as she could out of the room.

Endymion collapses back into his chair and rubs his hands over his face. He desperately wants to go after her, but he was sure he would only make things worse. 'Besides,' he thinks, 'she'll be safe in the palace'.

* * *

For a little after her fight with Endymion she went into the nursery to wallow. But as she looks outside at what could be described as a perfect spring day she becomes determined to enjoy it. Heaving herself out of the rocking chair in which she had been sitting she waddles over to the training room where she knew Rei would be.

* * *

Sparring with Jadeite had been happening more commonly over the past few months. For a long time Rei had believed that he was an idiot, and had had little evidence to believe otherwise. But that all changed the first time she sparred with him.

After the Sapphire Incident Rei had wanted to improve her fighting skills. From a young age she had learned how to fight. Growing up it was really the only way to spend time with Endymion, especially during the summer.

As she grew older she became less dedicated to her practicing. After the Sapphire Incident she had decided to start practicing again just in case. For a little while she would train by herself. One day though, Jadeite had come by.

_Flashback_

Breathing heavily Rei walks to her water and takes a drink when from the door comes a low whistle.

"You know, you're pretty good for being a woman and all." Jadeite teases, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Rei asks, angrily slamming her water back down.

"I'm just saying that for a woman you fight well." Stepping closer to Jadeite Rei replies.

"Please, I could kick your ass." Jadeite gives a laugh.

"I doubt that." Rei moves herself into a fighting stance.

"Well I'll just have to show you then wont I?" Jadeite just shakes his head.

"I'm telling you Rei, you do not want to do this." Rei's eyes close into slits.

"Oh, I think I do." Jadeite sighs.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." And before Rei knew what was happening she was on her back with the wind knocked out of her.

_End Flashback_

Since then Jadeite had begun training her. At first she never lasted very long when they sparred, but now they were almost equally matched. Along with the improvement of her fighting skills her feelings for him also improved. Training with Jadeite has shown Rei a side of him she had never seen before. He was serious, dedicated, smart, quick, and never went easy on her. It also didn't help that he never wore a shirt while training and watching his rippling muscles got her hot and bothered. And so when she got the upper hand for the first time she couldn't really be held responsible for her actions.

Somehow Jadeite ended up on the floor with Rei pinning his arms and straddling his waist. Breathing heavily they stare at each other for a few seconds before they move towards each other meeting in the middle for a passionate kiss.

"Rei I need you…" Serenity cuts off when she sees a dazed looking Jadeite and Rei staring back at her. Smirking, Serenity says "You know what? Never mind, you two just continue what you were doing." With that Serenity turns to leave a Rei quickly springs into action.

"Um, Serenity wait up!" And she chases after her leaving a still dazed Jadeite lying on the floor wearing a goofy grin.

* * *

**AN: Well here is the next part. I'll keep working on it, but it might be a little bit because I have four lesson plans, a 10 page spiritual path paper, a term paper, an essay about indian music, and a movie review coming up soon. Good news though is that most of it is due before Easter (which also happens to be my birthday this year!) and I'm done with this semester the first week of may. So I'll keep working on it and update as soon as I can.  
**

**I also want to thank stephie 23 and Sassy618 for your reviews. It makes me happy to know that people are enjoying what I am doing.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Emerald lets out a frustrated scream as she throws yet another object at the dark, damp walls. Sapphire just looks on with a bored expression as Emerald went on yet another one of her rampages. When he first rescued her the rampages would only happen every once in a while. But as time went by they got more frequent and grew in intensity. She was getting restless.

"Oh knock it off Emerald." Sapphire tells her in a tired voice.

"No Sapphire! I don't want to wait anymore! I want her dead!" The crash of yet another breakable object accenting her proclamation. Sapphire walks over and places a hand on her shoulder, her heavy breathing moving it slightly up and down.

"It will happen soon love. After all, she can't stay in the palace forever and we have spies watching the entrance, the moment she is outside of its protection she'll be yours to do with as you please."

* * *

"So what can I do for you Serenity?" Rei asks as she catches up with Serenity who has a sly grin across her face.

"Well I was going to invite you somewhere, but I'll understand if you have someone…opps I mean something, else to do." She says with a giggle.

"Oh shut up." Rei replies moodily.

"Geez Rei, don't get your panties in a twist. I'm just messing with you. And look, I know you're going to say that it's none of my business but I just want you to know that I think that you and Jadeite are perfect for each other." Rei in rare form returns Serenity's sentiment with a blush. "Now, you are going to help me go on a picnic."

* * *

"Serenity I'm not so sure we should do this." Rei says as she starts to pull a blanket over Serenity who is currently lying in the back of a wagon.

"Oh shush Rei, you're sounding just like Endymion. It will be fine. I'm sure Endymion has already told the guards not to let me out by this point, all you have to do is drive the carriage far enough away so that I can get out and we can enjoy this perfect day." Rei looks at her still a little skeptically.

"Okay, if you're sure." Rei says as she covers Serenity with the blanket. Rei climbs into the front of the wagon and grabs the reigns. Pulling up to the gate Rei tries her best to not look like she was smuggling a pregnant monarch out of the palace.

"Hello princess, where are you heading to this nice day?" Rubeus, one of their long-time guards asks.

"Oh, you know I was just planning on running to the local market and pick some things up for when the baby comes." A few small shuffles come from the wagon and Rei freezes making a few small coughs in hopes to cover up the noise. Rubeus looks to the back briefly and then turns back to Rei.

"Well, have a nice day princess." Rubeus says with a smile. Rei moves the wagon down the path as Rubeus watches her go still smiling as it disappears down the track.

* * *

Once they are out of sight of the palace Rei pulls over and helps Serenity out of the back.

"I thought for sure he was going to catch us. Why were you moving around so much?" Rei asks as she helps Serenity climb on the front of the wagon.

"Sorry about that, the little one was going crazy for a little there. I was just trying to get a little more room for her." Rei gives a little smile and starts the wagon moving once again.

"Still sure about the baby being a girl are you?" Pretty much since the beginning of her pregnancy Serenity has been adamant about the fact that the baby is a girl.

"Of course." Serenity says giving a bright smile. Rei just chuckles at her and they continue down the road.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry it's so short, but the next parts didn't really fit in this chapter, I really just needed it to finish setting up the scene and circumstances. Good news, however, is that I am finished with the spring semester so that means that besides working 13 hours a week I have absolutely nothing to do. I will be taking summer classes this year, but only a few and they don't start for another week or two. It is my goal to have this done before those start. Now my shout out to everyone who reviewed.

**Brizzy**-I'm happy that you seem to enjoy my stories and seem so enthused. :-) thank you for sharing your enthusiasm, it makes me happy when I see that people are enjoying my work.

**Sassy618-**I'm glad you enjoyed the little romance scene, I was a little worried that it was not up to par so I was happy to see that it made you happy :) Your review kept a smile on my face for a while too so thank you.

**CaspianMiraz24**-Thank you for your kind words, I'm glad that you enjoyed my other story and are enjoying this one. Also, thank you for saying you like how I made Serenity. I myself will find stories that I think don't really capture the characters we all know and love so I'm glad that this wasn't the case with mine. As for the parents both Serenity's mother (Serenity's father was killed in Far Longer than Forever) and Endymion's mother are living in Serenity's kingdom, which is a ways away from Endymion's kingdom where they are now. They will make an appearance toward the end of the story, but for right now they don't really know what is going on with the danger aspect because if Endymion told them they would come running which would make Serenity suspicious. They do, however, know that Serenity is pregnant and were planning on coming to see the baby. I hope that answers your question.

**stephie 23**-Thank you for letting me know that you like my pacing and my writing. I hope you did well on your exams. The action/adventure/danger/romance part is coming up so I hope you weren't to disappointed that it wasn't in this chapter.

As always thank you for reading and I always appreciate reviews ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"What does it say Sapphire?" Emerald asks, getting impatient as Sapphire reads the message that was just delivered.

"Well Emerald it seems that today is your lucky day." Sapphire says as he hands Emerald the message and watches as a satisfied smile spreads across her face.

* * *

Endymion was still sitting at his desk a couple hours after the fight with Serenity when Ami and Zoisite walk in looking nervous.

"Ami, Zoisite what can I do for you?" Endymion says briefly looking up from his papers. Ami nudges Zoisite with her elbow and Zoisite starts rubbing the back of neck trying not to look at Endymion.

"Um, well….see the thing is…..um, what I mean to say is…."

"We can't find Serenity." Ami says cutting Zoisite off. Endymion lets out a little chuckle making Ami and Zoisite look at each other with concerned expressions.

"Don't be ridiculous, she's somewhere in the palace. I'm sure you just missed her." Endymion says going back to whatever he was doing before.

"That's the thing Endymion no one has seen her for a few hours now. Jadeite saw her with Rei earlier and Rei left a little while ago, she said she was going into town. But here's the thing, Rei was driving a wagon into town with some cargo and we were thinking that it **may **be possible Rei snuck Serenity out." Zoisite says his eyes downcast. As he spoke Endymion got increasingly tense.

"So it may be possible that my wife, my unborn child, and my baby sister are all outside of the palace's protection with two homicidal maniacs on the loose?" Endymion stands up and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I want everyone searching for them. Send a team to the market, also check any place where they could have a picnic. Serenity was talking about going to have one today. I want them found…**immediately**. We have to find them before Emerald does."

* * *

"Aren't you glad I convinced you to come now?" Serenity, sitting cross-legged and munching on some carrots, asks Rei. Rei opens her eyes and looks up at Serenity from her spot lying on her back.

"You know I really am. I forgot how nice it was getting out for a while. I don't know why Endymion was freaking out about it." Serenity starts picking at the grass.

"Maybe he just didn't want to spend time with me." Rei sits up on her elbows.

"Serenity, don't be ridiculous! You and I both know that Endymion over-reacts to every little thing. He's always been like that with you and he has just gotten worse since you found out you were pregnant. I'm sure once the baby finally comes he'll get the stick out of his ass and things will go back to normal." Serenity smiles and looks up at the clear blue sky.

"I don't know Rei that stick up his ass does have its advantages. The more protective he gets of me the crazier he gets in bed." Serenity winks at Rei who just looks grossed out.

"Serenity! That's just wrong! I don't want to know that about my brother!" Rei sits and playfully shoves Serenity who loses her balance and stops her fall in a jerking motion. Rei and Serenity look at each other and start laughing hysterically. They were still laughing when the green light surrounded them.

Lifting off of the ground Rei and Serenity clutch at each other in a combination of surprise and terror. They could see the ground zooming below them as they approach a daunting mountain. It had only taken them seconds to reach the mountain, a bare structure that seemed to shy away from the heavens, the tip curling down toward the hell that lies within it, and in the few seconds it had taken them to reach the mountain they had gone from pure happiness to complete dread. It was as if the mountain was a poison to the land. The lush green of the forest grew brown the closer it got to the mountain until it was completely barren at the base, the few trees that had managed to grow on the mountain were withered and dying. At the darkest part of the mountain is an opening that Rei and Serenity are flown into.

Entering at the top they are pulled down the center of a tunnel, a set of cascading stairs wrapped around the cave's wall. Reaching the bottom they are once again moved this time to a whole dug out of the wall with a cot and bucket the only things inside. They are dropped on the floor, the green light dissolving and as soon their feet reach the ground a steel gate is slammed across the opening locking them in. A figure emerges from the shadows and Serenity gasps bringing a hand to cover her mouth.

"Emerald!" Rei moves slightly in front of Serenity doing all she could to attempt to protect Serenity and her niece or nephew. Emerald just faces them with a huge smile across her face and a crazy look in her eyes.

"Serenity, I'm so glad you could come." Confusion is added to the terrified looks of both Rei and Serenity.

"But I don't understand. How did you escape?" Emerald lets out a barking laughter that echoes off the walls.

"Sweetheart, I've been out of that prison for almost five months now, didn't your precious Endymion tell either of you?" Rei and Serenity look at each other, and then back at Emerald. "Oh this is perfect! So not only do I get to kill both of you, but neither of you saw it coming! Ha! Of course Rei you were just a happy coincidence it was really Serenity I wanted, after all she is the one who ruined my life."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Serenity blurts out.

"YOU DID EVERYTHING!" Emerald screams back, a piece of hair moving to the front of her face. Moving the hair so it is back in its proper place Emerald continues on as though her outburst had not happened. "And I am so glad we have been brought together for this last time. And the timing couldn't have been perfect. I was just going to kill you, baby or not, but look at you now. You look just about to pop. So now I think I might change my plan up a bit. I mean can you imagine how it would feel dying with the knowledge that you're leaving behind a devastated husband who will never get to see his child or you ever again, which was always part of the plan. But now for the best part. Now when you die you'll leave your little precious baby to me. And you can be sure that your baby will grow up hating you. They'll spend their entire life cursing you and your sniveling husband. And that's the knowledge that you'll die with, that that child you have carried inside of you for nine months will despise you and will rejoice in your death. As for you Rei, you can stick around until the baby is born. After all I need someone to do the dirty work for me, you can't actually expect me to deliver a child! But once that is done" Emerald makes a slashing motion across her neck. And with that she turns and walks away her laughter echoing behind her. Leaving a sobbing Serenity and Rei comforting her with her own tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

**AN:** Don't hate me! I'll get out the next part ASAP

As always thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome ;)


	8. Chapter 8

"Any news?" Endymion asks, full of desperation.

"Not yet." Malachite replies. "But I think at this point we should assume that Emerald got to them first."

"Maybe we haven't been searching for them far enough away from the castle. I mean think about it, Emerald worked for Diamond who was the 'master' of the dark arts and is now presumably hiding with a man who seems has the ability to appear and disappear at whim so why do we think that they wouldn't be able to travel beyond the land we know about?" Zoisite says, but before anyone can respond Jadeite, who hadn't said a word since he was told the news of what happened a little over four hours ago, cuts in.

"Or they have someone on the inside." They all look at him questionably. "Well it's obvious that Emerald had no dark art skill before she escaped otherwise she would have done it long before it actually happened and without help. And I don't think that this Sapphire character can come and go at will because he hasn't been back since we upped the guard around the perimeter. And if they could come and go as they please why would they wait until Rei and Serenity were outside the palace to grab them. And for that matter how did they even know Serenity and Rei left? Endymion lets out a gasp.

"Because someone told them they did."

"Exactly and whoever that person is may know where Emerald and Sapphire are hiding out, or at least how to communicate with them." Endymion stops all movement for a split second before he pulls Jadeite to him in a tight embrace. Letting Jadeite go he turns to his generals.

"We need to find whoever this person is. We'll start by interrogating whoever was on guard today when they left." He looks to his guards. "We have to discover who the traitor is **before** the sun sets tonight, the less time Emerald has them the better."

* * *

Serenity sits on the bed leaning over and clutching her stomach while Rei continues kicking the gate, as she has been doing for the past fifteen minutes. They had only been captive for a few hours but it had already felt like a lifetime. Rei had spent the time since Serenity had calmed down searching high and low for a way out. After failing to find one the subtle way Rei decided to go with the direct approach and started yelling out taunts to Emerald in hopes of a face-to-face confrontation suddenly very glad she had decided to have those sessions with Jadeite, sure that in a fight she would be strong enough to take Emerald down.

Serenity, however, was doing everything in her power not to panic anymore then she already was. It was about when Rei had started kicking the gate that Serenity first felt it. A tightening of her stomach causing it to harden underneath her hands. It had not lasted long but had repeated again some minutes later. The back pain she had been experiencing throughout the day reaches new heights as the worst possible thing that could happen occurs.

"Rei?" Rei continues kicking the gate.

"Rei?" Serenity calls a little louder but still not loud enough to be heard over Rei's boot hitting metal.

"REI!" Serenity shouts just as Rei starts to lift her leg once again. Rei turns to look at her. "We need to get out of here."

"I know Serenity but I don't know what else to try, I think we're going to have to wait for an opening." Serenity, a terrified look on her face, stands up and Rei gasps when she finally sees the puddle at Serenity's feet.

"We don't have time to wait Rei because my water just broke."

* * *

Endymion paces outside the door as Zoisite and Malachite sit inside interrogating Rubeus while Jadeite and Nephrite interrogate Andrew in the room next door. They were almost three and a half hours into the search and they were down to the last two guards who were on duty at the main gate when Rei and Serenity left. This round of interrogations had been going on for almost thirty minutes and Endymion was at the end of his rope. It had taken about ten minutes in to the first interrogation for the generals to decide that Endymion should not be allowed in the room when he almost attacked one of the guards they were interrogating who, by the way, turned out to be innocent. So for almost three hours and twenty minutes Endymion stood outside the two rooms sending visual death to any who entered the rooms and as each of them left such a look of pure desperation would face them, one so bad they actually would wish they were guilty just so their king wouldn't have to look like that anymore.

And that's exactly what happened when Andrew was released. When Jadeite and Nephrite follow out to the hallway Nephrite comes over and places his hand on Endymion's shoulder and the three of them look over to the other door. Almost immediately a crash comes from behind the closed door and before Jadeite or Nephrite could stop him Endymion rushed into the room, grabs Rubeus out of his chair and slams him against the wall holding him up a few inches off the floor holding him up by pushing his forearm into Rubeus' throat. Malachite and Zoisite shoot up to restrain him when Endymion gives them a look so cold that even two of his closest friends were terrified of him in that moment.

"You are going to listen to me very carefully. My baby, sister, and the love of my life, the reason for my existence are in the hands of a couple of homicidal maniacs and I am pretty sure you know exactly where they are. And in order to get you to tell me where that location is I will happily break every bone in your body. But trust me when I tell you that when I find them, and I mean when because everyone has a breaking point," Endymion lets out a dark chuckle at his own bad joke then turns serious once again "if when I find them they have been harmed in any way because I was too late to get to them the first thing I will do when I get back will be to end you in the most creative and painful way imaginable."

Endymion releases Rubeus who grabs his neck and starts gasping for breath. Endymion grabs Rubeus' chin and forces Rubeus to look him in the eyes. Endymion grows a small smirk when he sees the complete and utter fear in Rubeus' eyes.

"Now, is there something you would like to tell me?"

* * *

Racing to the location Rubeus gave Endymion ignored everything around him. He ignored the wind whipping against him as he pushed his horse as fast as he could. He ignored his generals trying to keep up with him, Zoisite pulling a wagon behind him so they can bring back Serenity and Rei without having to worry about keeping track of extra horses. He ignored all the wild life and vegetation he was riding through and he ignored the sun that was setting behind him. All he could see was the mountain he was racing toward which was supposed to hold Serenity and Rei.

* * *

"Ahhh" Serenity groans as another contraction hits. It seemed like the contractions were progressing at an accelerated rate, faster than they probably should be. Rei was sitting next to Serenity one arm around Serenity's shoulder and the other hand being squeezed painfully by Serenity's.

"It's okay Serenity, just breath through it." Rei says, trying her best to calm Serenity.

"I am breathing!" Serenity snaps at Rei, hissing through the pain. Rei just starts rubbing Serenity's back and the contraction soon stops. "Rei" Serenity pants grasping at Rei's collar "you can't let her take my baby. Promise me that if something happens to me you won't let her take my baby." Serenity lets out a sob.

"Serenity I won't let anything happen to your baby or you, I swear." Rei says hugging Serenity to her. "Besides, knowing Endymion, I bet he is almost here.

* * *

They reach the entrance to the cave, exactly where Rubeus said it would be, just as the last of the sun dipped underneath the horizon. Endymion motions for Jadeite, Nephrite and Malachite to follow him, Zoisite was at the base of the mountain waiting for them with the horses. As soon as Endymion takes a step inside he hears Serenity's voice sounding as though she was in pain.

"Let go of me, I need to get to her." Endymion struggles against Malachite who pulls him back, stopping him from running into the unknown.

"She needs you unharmed. And running into someplace without knowing what's down there is a way to get yourself harmed and unable to help anybody." Endymion relaxes slightly and they start the long trek down the stairs. Reaching the bottom they look around the circular room and can't seem to find Emerald or Sapphire, they do however see Serenity and Rei sitting on a small cot. Serenity starts to groan again and hunches over herself, Rei cringing in pain from the grasp Serenity has on her hand.

"Serenity!" Endymion calls out racing over to the door while Jadeite, Nephrite and Malachite follow behind him watching out for Emerald or Sapphire. There is no sign of them, but there does seem to be another passage way leading further down into the mountain. Serenity snaps her head up at the sound of Endymion's voice and tries to stand up, collapsing immediately under the pain of her contraction. Endymion starts to pull at the gate locking them in. When that doesn't work he looks around and surprisingly finds the keys lying on a table with some loose papers. Unlocking the gate he rushes in and pulls Rei and Serenity into a hug. Kissing Rei on the forehead he releases her and squeezes Serenity to him right before giving her a sweet kiss. Rei walks out and looks shyly towards Jadeite who loses all pretenses and just kisses her soundly then promptly releases her leaving a dazed look on her face. Serenity hisses as yet another contraction hits. And Endymion immediately goes into worried mode.

"What's wrong?" Endymion asks panic on his face.

"She's gone into labor." Rei replies breaking out of her dazed expression landing back into the gravity of the situation.

"What? Oh my god! We need to get you out of here! It's not time for the baby to come yet!" Endymion says starting to pace.

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Serenity responds back her voice just as panicked.

"What's with all the racket going on up here? I'm doing things and I don't…" Emerald cuts off as she looks up and see's what is going on, Sapphire walking slightly behind her. A look of pure rage crosses her face as her grasp tightens around some kind of staff she happens to be holding. Endymion steps outside of the 'cage' and glares at Emerald and Sapphire.

"Nephrite, get Serenity and Rei out of here." Nephrite grabs the arms of Rei and Serenity and starts to pull them toward the stairs.

"Endymion." Serenity whimpers out as yet another contraction hits causing her to bend forward. Nephrite lets go of Rei's arm and sweeps Serenity up and starts to carry her up the stairs.

"I'll be right behind you Serenity, I just need to finish some business here." Endymion calls out to her as he Malachite and Jadeite pull out their swords and points them toward Emerald and Sapphire.

"She's not going anywhere." Emerald growls out pointing the staff toward Nephrite, carrying Serenity, and Rei who are running up the stairs as fast as they can. Endymion knocks the staff out of her hands and pushes his sword slightly into Emeralds stomach.

"You are not going to touch her. I hope you are happy with the way you have lived your life Emerald, because it's about to end."

* * *

**AN**: Here you go, we are quickly approaching the end of the story if all goes according to plan there should be two chapters left after this one (maybe three, I need to see how it pans out)

Also, just in case anyone wants to know the time line of the day I thought I'd map it out for you

11:00-Serenity and Endymion Fight

11:45-Serenity finds Rei and Jadeite kissng

12:05-Serenity and Rei leave

2:00-Serenity and Rei are taken, around the same time Endymion discovers they are gone from the palace

4:15- Endymion and the generals have their meeting, a little before that Serenity goes into labor

7:45-Rubeus is discovered to be the spy

8:45-Endymion and the generals reach the hideout

Lastly,

**Stephie 23**- Thank you for your reviews. I, as always, really appreciate hearing what you think. I hope you had fun in vegas! And I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint

**themoongirl2000**-In response to your question this is a AU fic, so they never lived as Usagi/Serena or Mamoru/Darien and were Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask. This is just them living in the 'olden days' as Serenity and Endymion but not as the moon princess and the earth prince, just as two regular monarchs.

As always I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

"You really think that you would be able to kill me this easily Endymion?" Emerald asks with a sneer on her face. She claps her palms together with Endymion's sword held between them. As soon as her hands connect an invisible force pushes Endymion Jadeite and Malachite to the other side of the room. Emerald slowly walks to her fallen staff pulling off her elbow length gloves as she goes. When her bare hands touch the staff a green light appears at the top of the staff and her hair starts moving as if there was a breeze only hitting her. Climbing to his feet Endymion charges at Emerald.

* * *

By the time they reached Zoisite with the horses Serenity was having a contraction every minute. Nephrite sets Serenity in the wagon and tries to speak to her in the calmest voice he has.

"Serenity, I think it might be time for the baby to come. I need to check to see if you're fully dilated." Serenity clutches at Rei who climbed onto the wagon next to her.

"No no no no no, no way." Serenity shakes her head back and forth frantically.

"Serenity we don't have enough time to get you back to the palace, this baby is not going to wait. Now, I went through this entire process with Lita so I know what I'm doing. Right now I am the only person qualified to help you give birth so you and the baby will make it out okay so you're going to have to relax and let me help you and your child alright?" Serenity gives a small nod then proceeds to look away embarrassed as Nephrite checks her progress. Nephrite looks to Zoisite with a grim expression before looking back at Rei.

"Rei I need you to climb behind Serenity and help her sit up. Serenity on your next contraction I need you to push alright?" Serenity nods and looks toward the cave entrance hoping to see Endymion walking out of it. But he does not appear and a few seconds later Serenity gives her first push.

* * *

"You don't really think you can defeat me do you? I am more powerful than you can even imagine! I can send my energy out and it will find whoever I want it to. I used it earlier to only capture your precious Serenity" Emerald sneers out her name as if it was a curse "earlier, but now I think I'll use it to kill her instead." Endymion charges at Emerald only to be blown back once again breathing heavily. "Of course it won't be nearly as fun, but it gets the same point across don't you think?"

Endymion tries to charge once more but finds he cannot move his feet. He looks over to his two remaining guards for assistance, but Malachite is still unconscious and Jadeite has his hands full fighting Sapphire.

"Don't even think about it Emerald." Endymion growls.

"Oops, too late." Emerald gives out a loud laugh as a mass of green light leaves her staff. The light is moving so quickly that he knows he only has seconds to act. Emerald, confident that Endymion is contained for the moment with his feet stuck to the ground, turns to assist Sapphire. With her back turned to him, Endymion takes out the dagger from a hidden sheath against his calf and throws it with deadly accuracy so it shoots into Emerald's retreating back, piercing her heart.

* * *

By this point Serenity is openly sobbing unsure if she can handle any more pain, Rei happens to be thinking the same thing as her hand is being crushed by Serenity's.

"You're almost done Serenity, I just need one more big push." Nephrite coaches Serenity from his place between her knees. Serenity, hair plastered against her face, gives a quick nod clenching Rei's hand and gets ready for her final push. As the contraction hits Serenity starts to push. In the background a cloud of green light approaches and as her child is freed from her womb the green light barely grazes her skin and immediately dissipates and Serenity collapses.

* * *

AN: So I made a little change in this chapter for when Emerald dies, I hope this is clearer.


	10. Chapter 10

The entire cave silences when Emerald falls to the ground, the dagger sticking out of her back as the ruby blood pools around her. Sapphire drops his weapon breaking the comatose state the three men had seemed to be in from their shock. Jadeite quickly locks Sapphire's arm behind is back with no struggle from Sapphire who knows the fight is over. Malachite starts groaning as he starts to come to in the corner but what catches Endymion's attention is the crying that could only come from a newborn infant flowing in from outside. Jerking his head to look at the entrance a huge smile crosses Endymion's face. Emerald is gone for good, Serenity is safe and apparently he is about to go meet his new son or daughter.

* * *

The cries of the new baby girl pierce the air and Nephrite quickly swaddles her in a blanket from the wagon. Rei, however, is focusing her attention on Serenity.

"Serenity?" Rei asks her voice quivering as she gently shakes Serenity. "Serenity?" She says more frantically before she turns to Zoisite. "Why isn't she waking up?" She asks before turning her head once more to look at Serenity. Zoisite reaches over and places two fingers at Serenity's pulse point.

"She has a strong pulse." He comments as he removes his fingers a frown covering his face. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

The sounds of quickly approaching footsteps alert the group that someone is approaching. Zoisite moves quickly to prevent any danger from approaching. But when he sees who is coming for a split second he wishes it was Emerald because it would've been much easier to deal with.

"How is she?" Endymion asks an immeasurable grin spread across his face. "How's the baby?"

"Well I can happily say you have a healthy baby girl" Zoisite answers, "but, Endym…."

"A girl? I can't believe it! Serenity must be so happy." Endymion interrupts as his smile seems to grow impossibly large.

"Endymion I need to tell you something." Endymion just shakes his head.

"You can tell me later, now I need to see Serenity." Endymion tries to get past Zoisite, but is stopped by a hand to his chest.

"No Endymion, I need to tell you this now." Endymion lets out a sigh and gestures for Zoisite to continue. "I want you to know that Serenity is physically alive. But something's wrong. She's unconscious, and doesn't seem to be responding to our efforts to wake her." Zoisite feels a pain in his chest when he sees the devastated look that replaces the joyful expression Endymion had only moments before. This time when Endymion passes Zoisite does not stop him.

"Serenity!" Endymion exclaims as she climbs into the wagon pulling Serenity away from Rei and into his own arms. Rei holds onto one of Serenity's hands as Endymion wipes a sweaty strand of hair away from Serenity's face. So look peaceful that Endymion hoped that she was only sleeping, but when he could not wake her he knew that was not the case. He barely even noticed when the wagon started moving. Not too long after Endymion had arrived, Jadeite came pulling along Sapphire with Malachite following slowly and nursing his head. Nephrite handed the infant to Rei and then went to steer the wagon. Rei looks at the sleeping infant then lifts her head and her heart breaks when she sees her brother crying silent tears as he holds his comatose wife.

"So what are you going to name her?" Endymion lifts his head to look at Rei. Serenity and Endymion had never really discussed names, thinking they would have plenty of time to pick a name when the baby was actually born. Endymion can't help but remember the one time they had actually discussed names.

_Flashback_

_**20 Weeks Pregnant**_

"_Hmph." Serenity gives a small exasperated grunt as she once again changes positions on the bed. "Endymion, are you awake?" She asks, shaking him slightly. Endymion groggily answers._

"_Uh huh." _

"_Your child won't stop moving. I can't get to sleep." Serenity pouts and Endymion lifts himself slightly on his elbow to look at her._

"_Okay, face the other way." Serenity rolls over so she is facing away from Endymion and he cradles her body against him. He starts rubbing soothing circles on her swollen stomach, the baby's kicks bringing him as much awe as if it was the very first time he felt it. _

"_You know, I think I'm harvesting a rabbit in here." Endymion chuckles. "You think I'm joking, but I'm not. First of all the only food I've been craving has been carrots and now the baby is on a twenty-four hour kicking schedule. It feels like they've just been hopping around in there." Endymion laughs again._

"_I can assure you Serenity that you are definitely not carrying a rabbit, unless there is something you need to tell me?" Endymion smile grows when he hears Serenity giggle. _

"_Nope, no rabbits in my family." She giggles again. "I was thinking though, that Usagi might be a good name for her." For whatever reason Serenity was convinced they were having a girl and Endymion was, just for the sake of being difficult, was persistent that they were having a boy._

"_First of all, we are having a boy," Endymion smirks, "and secondly if we happen to have a girl there is no way if we have a girl we are naming her Usagi." Endymion lets out a chuckle as he looks at her somewhat incredulously. "You are aware that it means rabbit, right?" _

"_I know that, I just thought it was cute, and that the name we pick should have some meaning behind that only we understand, you know? Something that we could tell a story behind why we picked it." Endymion's eyes soften and a small smile adorns his lips. _

"_That's sweet Serenity. But I think that our baby should have a more regal name, they are going to be a future queen or king after all." Serenity lets out a sigh and covers Endymion's hand with her own. _

"_You're right, I'm just being silly." _

_End Flashback_

Serenity hadn't brought it up again, but sometimes when Endymion would sneak into the nursery and watched Serenity sitting on the rocking chair talking to their baby every once and a while he would hear her call the baby Usagi. So when he looked at the baby in Rei's arms, with her lavender eyelids closed and the blond hair covering her head he knew there was only one name that would fit her.

"Usagi." He says, then looks back down to his wife, brushing her check softly with the pad of his thumb. "Her name is Usagi."

* * *

AN: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long! I feel awful, but thanks for being patient with me. I've had a busy few months mostly because I've started seeing someone so I've been a little preoccupied ;)...any way, there is one more chapter and an epilogue left so bare with me. I have most of the next chapter written, but it's 1:30 am right now and I'm losing brain power...so if I keep up with my homework I'm going to do my best to finish it soon (but I won't make anymore promises because then I feel awful when I don't keep up with my schedule) So I hope you enjoyed.

**Sweetmaj010** thank you for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it :)

**stephie 23 **I hope this chapter is a little longer for you...and I redid chapter 9 a little and I hope that clarifies things a bit better for you


	11. Chapter 11

Endymion startles awake when he hears Usagi's wails. He sighs and looks out the window to see the moon high in the sky. It had almost been a month since Usagi's birth and he was still not used to her irregular sleep schedule. He sits on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through his hair before standing and walking over to crib. Gently he lifts Usagi and tries to calm her. Her diaper was clean and she had just eaten so he knew there was only one thing that would calm her down now.

He pauses slightly at the ornate doors, as he always does before entering this room. The door opens slowly and quietly, almost as if it didn't want to disturb the sleeping beauty. The only sound in the cavernous room was Usagi's cries who, not only looks just like her mother but seemed to inherit her famous wail as well. There, in the middle of the room, was an ornate canopy bed made of dark mahogany wood. Pink silk sheets covered the bed and the canopy was made of pure sheer fabric as if protecting its sleeping queen from the world. Serenity herself looked as though she were a sleeping angel. Her golden hair surrounding her like a halo, and dressed in a pure white long nightgown with her hands folded on her stomach a small smile set on her lips.

Pulling back the sheer curtain Endymion sits delicately on the edge of the bed and slowly places Usagi so she is lying with her head on Serenity's chest, her ear right where Serenity's heart is still beating strong. As soon as Usagi hears the calming heart beat of her mother she calms down immediately. When Ami had first suggested this idea to Endymion he was vehemently against it, mostly because he could hardly bare to see his beloved like this. But now he almost looks forward to this time. When they are like this it almost like Serenity was awake and they were spending time as a family. He moves his hand to rub Usagi's back as she grabs onto Serenity's nightgown and snuggles her head into Serenity's chest.

"I wish you would come back to me Serenity." Endymion says voice soft. This was the first time that he talked to Serenity, usually finding it easier to just sit in the silence waiting for Usagi to fall asleep. "It's hard to do this without you. She just seems to get bigger every day. Soon she'll be able to lift her own head, and then she'll be walking, and before you know it she'll be a young woman. And she's going to need you. I don't know how to raise a teenage girl. Sure she'll have her aunt, your friends, and her grandmas but she'll want to talk to her mother. And I need you too. She's going to look just like you Serenity, even now it's almost eerie how much she does. And I don't know how to handle that. I don't know that I will be able to look at her without feeling the gaping hole in my chest. Because that's all I have without you Serenity, just a gaping hole where my heart should be."

Endymion leans down over Serenity and the now sleeping Usagi and places his forehead against Serenity's. His shoulders shakes as he tries to hold in his sobs and the tears that he has been holding in since the night at the cave drip out of his closed eyes and drip onto Serenity's cheek absorbing into her skin. He opens his eyes and gives Serenity a soft kiss on the lips softly saying "I love you". He sits in silence, listening to the sounds of Usagi's breathing for a bit longer before picking Usagi up and walking towards the door.

* * *

Serenity felt almost weightless in the fog that always seemed to surround her. She could never get over how peaceful she felt here, but every once and a while she would feel a pressure on her chest that made her feel as though she was forgetting something. As if there was somewhere else she was supposed to be. But the pressure usually went away for a while and she would resume her existence of peaceful weightlessness. This time was different though. When she felt the pressure she also felt as though she was being pulled toward something. She follows the tugging feeling through the vast mist.

She eventually reaches a crossroads. Two doors stand before her. The door to the left is a door made of flawless wood. In the door is a carving of a tree full of life of leaves even the smallest details carved into the door. And as if by magic the branches of the tree seem to be moving as if being hit by a small breeze. The door to the left is drastically different. Faded planks of wood, the varnish peeling off, make up the second door. This door looks as though it has lived through so much that the wood is beaten and yet the door is still standing sturdy. She reaches out to the door and slides her fingers across the door slowly feeling the rough texture of the wood. She reaches out and places her hand on the rusted door knob turning it slowly, completely forgetting about the perfect door five feet from her, the tugging feeling getting stronger as she slowly opens the door and is bathed in a pure white light. Without hesitating for even a second Serenity takes a step through the door.

* * *

Hearing a slight rustling Endymion stops his movement toward the door. Slowly, so to not disturb the sleeping infant he turns around. Stretching her arms above her head as if she had just wakened up from a nap was Serenity. She gives Endymion a sleepy smile.

"Hello Endymion." Endymion slowly walks to the bed and places Usagi onto the middle of the bed before grabbing Serenity and pulling her up to him in order to give her a searing kiss pouring all the love he had for her into this one action. They break away when they hear a soft giggling. And turn to Usagi who is reaching her fists up toward her parents with a smile on her face.

"She's never laughed before." Endymion says in awe of his daughter as Serenity breaks his hold from him and gently lifts Usagi. In her mother's arms Usagi gives her a toothless grin as joyful tears streak from Serenity's eyes.

"What's her name?" Serenity asks as Endymion comes and wraps his arms around his wife and daughter.

"Usagi" He answers in a soft voice, watching as Serenity stares at their daughter for the first time. A wide grin crosses her face and she finally greets her daughter.

"Hello Usagi."

* * *

AN: So here you go, the last chapter...but never fear there is still an epilogue to come. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Epilogue

**Four Years Later**

"MOMMY!" A flurry of muddy blond hair and dirty dress run into Serenity's legs and clutch for dear life as she makes her way over to her husband and all their friends sitting on the picnic blanket a few feet away.

"Hello little one, what seems to be the problem?" Serenity says chuckling as she attempts to look down at her daughter from around her swollen stomach.

"Mommy Noah's being mean! He keeps making fun of my hairs! But I tolded him that my hairs was pretty cause they look just like yours but he wouldn't stop!" Usagi says quickly and in annoyance like Noah's comments where a criminal offence. Serenity and Endymion lock eyes and share a small smile remembering when she had a similar complaint during one of their summers.

"Well maybe he's making fun of your hair because he likes it." Serenity replies, trying to sound serious even though she feels like she could burst out laughing at any moment.

"Mommy that's silly. Why would he make fun of sumtin that he likes? I would never make fun of my bunny and I love it lots!" Usagi looks up at Serenity in confusion, as if the concept of making fun of something that you like is the stupidest thing she has ever heard.

"Well sweetheart it's because boys aren't as smart as us girls. Did you know when we were younger your father used to make fun of my hair and now we're married." Serenity lets out another chuckle when a look of disgust crosses Usagi's face.

"EWWWW!" Usagi screams out as she runs to her father's side, Serenity waddling slightly behind her. "Daddy! Am I going to have to marry Noah cause he makes fun of my hair? Mommy said you used to do that to her and then you got married! I don't want to marry Noah cause all boys except daddies have cooties and cooties are yucky!" Endymion throws his head back in laughter before turning back to Usagi.

"No Usagi you won't have to marry Noah. You won't have to marry anyone at least until your thirty." At this Serenity playfully slaps him on his arm after she had manages to sit down next to him. "Now why don't you go back and play with the rest of the kids. And don't worry about Noah." Usagi gives a nod and runs back to the children running around. Noah who is about 5 years old and his 3 year old brother Liam are running around with Ami and Zoisite's 3 year old daughter Leah. Sitting on the blanket with the five couples was Mina and Malachite's 14 month old twins Anya and Andrew, and Rei and Jadeite's four month old daughter Reika was sleeping with her fist in her mouth.

Serenity moves so she is leaning back against Endymion who starts rubbing her stomach and turns her head towards his for a sweet kiss before leaning her head on his shoulder. Watching the children running around in the green grass, the only sounds coming from their laughter and screams of joy, Serenity can't help but think that there was no better way to spend forever.

* * *

AN: Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed! I've been thinking about doing some one-shots for this series that would be little scenes from the summers in Far Longer than Forever, but that might not be up for awhile. I also have some other story ideas, but I'm going to work on writing a story completely before I start to publish it that way I wont spend months without updating. Anyway! Thank you to everyone who read and liked this story! It really makes me happy that there seemed to be a positive response toward this story!

**stephie 23** I'm glad you thought the re-write went better, and thanks once again for all your positive imput.

**Sassy618 **Thank you for your positive comment! It makes me happy that you enjoyed it so much :)

**Anonymous **Thank you for your imput. I didn't realize that I was doing that so I appreciate you pointing it out to me. Hopefully I did better for this last chapter :)


End file.
